Amor Proibido
by MitsashiTenten-chan
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando duas pessoas extremamente diferentes se apaixonam uma pela outra? esse "diferente" leiam e descubram, não é um bobo e um frio é algo mais *-* - péssimo summary - onegai leaim, melhor a história do que o summary
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Naru-chan e todos os outros pertencem a Kishimoto-sensei... mas tenho alguns planinhoss para roubar o sasu-chan Muahuasmsuahsaumsau

**Escrito por: **MitsashiTenten-chan e Neji Hyuga

**Aviso: **Esta é uma fanfiction Shounen-Ai (Yaoi, BoyxBoy... como você preferir chamar), tem conteúdo que possa agredir quem não gosta do gênero. Quem não gosta Alt+F4 e estamos certos. Para as outras pessoas, boa leitura!

**Shipper (Par):** SasukexNaruto, SasuNaru.

**Explicações:**

- "O Sasuke é meu" - pensamento

Naruto - O Sasuke é meu – fala

_Naruto – O Sasuke é meu -_ lembranças

(O Sasuke é sexy) - comentarios bakas da autora

--

**Amor Perdido**

A chuva caia fina e gelada no cemitério, molhando o terno de linho preto, mas Sasuke não se importava e, mesmo sem perceber lágrimas escorriam pela extensão de seu rosto se misturando com a chuva.

Ele prometera, a si mesmo que não choraria nesse enterro, mas não poderia cumprir isso, pois até o céu chorava a morte de Naruto, como Sasuke poderia não chorar? Sabia que era um derrota de seu corpo para com suas emoções, mas aquele "dobe" deveria agora estar ao lado dele sorrindo como um bobo alegre e o chamando de "teme" e, Sasuke, com um meio-sorriso irônico, retrucando com um "dobe", só que não era essa a realidade, pois não havia sorrisos, não havia xingamentos... Só havia a chuva, ele e um enterro; Enterro que nunca existiria se aquilo não houvesse acontecido.

Como num último adeus, Sasuke lançou a rosa vermelha que segurava em cima do caixão de mármore preto no qual residia agora, Naruto, seu Naruto.

Sasuke virou-se e caminhou lentamente até a limosine que o esperava. Antes de abrir a porta do carro, olhou uma última vez para onde a pouco estava, pensou consigo:

- "Ainda bem que você não esta mais nesse inferno, Naruto." - Com um suspiro cansado, abriu a porta e adentrou o carro.

Ordernou, em tom de voz baixo e frio, ao motorista:

**Sasuke** - Para minha casa agora.

O motorista assentiu, já engatando a marcha. Durante todo o percurso, Sasuke esteve perdido em pensamentos, lembranças... olhando para o nada.

Depois de algum tempo, que mais pareciauma eternidade para o Uchiha, constatou que já estava em frente a sua "casa" (diz-se mansão xD). Ao sair do carro, olhou para o céu e murmurou:

Sasuke - Parou de chover... - Olhando para o lado, avistou o bosque que ficava ao lado de sua casa. Repentinamente, lembranças inundaram sua mente fazendo-o rever aqueles moementos que desfrutara junto ao seu Naruto.

_# MOMENTO LEMBRANÇA ON # _(autora baka sem criatividade para escrever algo melhor)

_Sasuke estava no meio do bosque a espera de Naruto, que pelo visto estava atrasado, o Uchiha entrou em estado de alerta quando ouviu ruídos ali perto. Sem muita demora, uma cabeleira loira surgiu dentre as trevas._

_**Sasuke** – Está atrasado dobe, hunf_

_**Naruto** – Eu sei, teme! Tive alguns imprevistos durante o caminho..._

_**Sasuke** – Quais dobe? Quebrou a unha? - falou irônico_

_**Naruto** – NÃO SOU VOCÊ, TEME!_

_**Sasuke** – Cala a boca, Naruto! Alguém pode ouvir_

_**Naruto** – ta ta ta já to quieto – Ao dizer isso, fez seu famoso "beicinho"._

_O loiro sentiu-se puxado e lábios frios tocando os seus, uma língua muito atrevida invadindo sua boca. Sem hesitar correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade._

_Sasuke, vendo que estava no controle da situação, colocou suas mãos por dentro do sobretudo do loiro, Naruto, assustado com tal ato, empurrou-o de leve elevando seu pé no rosto do Uchiha o distanciando de si gritou:_

_**Naruto** – SAI, TEME!!_

_Sasuke esticava seus braços tentando encostar no Uzumaki, sem sucesso poois o loiro estava esticando ainda mais sua perna, mantendo longe o Uchiha que falou meio bravo:_

_**Sasuke** – Mas eu quero tocar você dobe!_

_O loiro, com um pequeno sorriso, suspirou abaixando a guarda. O moreno, sem nem pensar duas vezes, puxou o Uzumaki para si o beijando intensamente, travando uma deliciosa batalha com as línguas dos dois._

_#MOMENTO LEMBRANÇA OFF#_

Com uma risada seca, Sasuke falou:

**Sasuke** – Será que alguém algum dia imaginou ver um vampiro com eu e um lobisomen como você juntos dobe?

Em questão de segundos, o Uchiha já estava adentrando a casa fechando a porta com um eco surdo atrás de si.

**-Owari-**

--

**Nota da Autora:** Yoooooo, olha eu aqui de novo! (não me diga ¬¬)

Voltei com essa fic, gente ela ainda vai ter váriosssssss capítulos, não é uma one-shot como a minha outra (Silencio do Meu Amor – leiammmm gente onegaiii – propaganda xD)

Esta fic está sendo feita por mim e meu otou-san Neji (mentes poluídas), só que ele não tem conta aqui no ff então, estou postando só na minha conta essa fic!

Talvez o próximo capítulo não demore muito, mas não posso dizer nada dos outro hehe

Me desculpem pelos erros, e se está confuso pois a Mary-neechan betou a outra fic pra mim, só que essa só foi revisada por mim xD

Deixem reviews onegaiiii - mesmo que seja criticas T.T Ou elogios xD.


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

Me desculpem.... achei muito feio da minha parte estar todo esse tempo sem postar nada sendo que eu falei que ia postar ainda aquele mês... nem lembro que mês era T.T

Mas, não me matem... tenho motivos para ter parado de escrever e não postar, vamos la então:

1º To travada, se imaginação, sem cabeça.

2º Problemas familiares.

3º Estava em época de provas (agora que acabou, eu vou postar sempre *com chamas nos olhos*).

4º Estou com um problema a quase 2 meses, esse é o pior de todos – Meu Namorado – foi expulso da escola, e esta sumido, estou muito mal por isso... sempre banco a forte, mas sou muito sentimental.. esse é um dos motivos para eu ter travado.

5º Era só chegar perto do computador, que eu lembrava dele (nós conversavamos muito pela net) e começava a chorar.

6º Brigas.... é sim... brigas na rua... fala sério, mas eu estava muito explosiva.

7º As únicas coisas que consegui escrever foi cartas (acredite me dei mal na prova de geografia, não respondi nada entreguei em branco a prova =X)... cartas mesmo, para entregar para ele e meus amigos... um deles foi embora.

Mas estou aqui hoje para dizer, ele ainda não apareceu (não era isso), mas voltei a escrever, estou de esperança renovada, com a cabeça no lugar, sem lágrimas no meu rosto, e ainda hoje posto o capítulo 1. E Neji.... hmm podemos dizer que ele esta me apoiando o tempo todo, e por isso mesmonão tentou me pressionar a escrever ou a qualquer outra coisa, te agradeço muito otou-san... Gomen nasai.

Resumindo tudo, me desculpem pela demora e por esse aviso.. me senti na obrigação de fazê-lo.

Kisus no kokoro e até mais tarde o(^.^)o

By: Tenten-chan e Neji-kun


End file.
